


The Literal Heart

by charlottefrey



Series: What if....-Bagginshield crack [14]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: AU, Altered Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative Ending <br/>Original Link: http://radiorcrist.tumblr.com/post/107409600966/so-lets-say-in-this-au-fili-and-kili-survived<br/>fassbender-mcavoyobsessed link: http://fassbender-mcavoyobsessed.tumblr.com/post/107421680375/radiorcrist-so-lets-say-in-this-au-fili-and</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Literal Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I read this AU and need to write this immediately. Partly also bc fassbender-mcavoyobsessed called for a realization of it and i can't ignore her XD

Gandalf nodded. Bilbo looked at him, heart heavy and inhaled deeply. Forcing himself forward, he walked over the dark blue marble floor past all the ranks of dwarves. The warriors from the Iron Mountain had come and many had taken the long and dangerous journey from the Blue Mountain to be here. Fili and Kili stood with their backs to the ranks, each on one side of the coffin. Shivering despite his cloak, Bilbo continued his way to Thorin Oakenshield’s deathbed. Thranduil and Bard were kneeling in front of the coffin to honour Thorin.

As Bilbo approached, he spotted two women. One was Dís, Thorin’s younger sister. She held an older dwarrowdam’s hand. It had to be Thorin’s mother, Dírena, who had now lost her second son in early age. Bilbo’s fingers clenched around the Arkenstone, as he carried the jewel to Thorin’s coffin. He had thought he was able not to cry, but the moment he saw the warriors relaxed face, his heart clenched and he led out a sob.

Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thráin, son of Thrór would never again walk the halls of Erebor, he would never seat himself on the throne. But his newly crowned nephew would and his children would honour the name of their long lost uncle, as all dwarves would do. All hail Thorin Oakenshield, Reclaimer or Erebor, who died to defend his home.

Now tears were streaming down Bilbo’s cheeks and he saw the grief on Kili and Fili’s faces, but he continued to walk until he stood right beside Thorin. The face, so calm and relaxed as if he was merely sleeping as he did so often while the company was on the road. Not one streak of the dark black mane hung into the pale face of Thorin and his beard, though cleaned out was still so short. He hadn’t even able to grow it, until it would rival even his grandfathers.

   “All hail, Thorin Oakenshield, Reclaimer of Erebor.” Bilbo whispered, as he pressed the Arkenstone above the pummel of Orcrist on Thorin’s chest. “May you live long and prosperous.” He sobbed out, clinging to the edge of the coffin. “May your beard grow ever longer.” The hobbit leaned over the dead body and pressed a wet and sloppy kiss to Thorin’s forehead. And so silent, that no one, not even Fili and Kili heard him, he whispered:

“I love you, Thorin.” When he lifted again and took his hand from Thorin’s chest, he suddenly spotted, that the Arkenstone had vanished. His eyes widen and he looked around, panicking. “The Arkenstone” he choked out. “it’s gone.” And with that, Thorin drew a sudden, shuddering breath.

Stumbling back over his feat, Bilbo cried out in shock, seeing Gandalf run down the corridor, eyes wide. Fili shouted something in Khuzdul and his mother walked over, Dírena on her heels. Thorin sat up, Orcrist sliding down his chest and falling on the ground. The gathered dwarrow let out a shriek and began talking in many voices, echoing through the hall.

   “Thorin.” Dírena whispered. “My son.” Thorin turned his head. A smile lit up his face.

   “Mother, what is happening here?”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Gandalf sat down. Bilbo was still in shock. He hadn’t talked to Thorin while the once-dead dwarf had been escorted outside, his mother, sister and nephews running around him worriedly. Now he sat with Fili, Dírena, Thorin and Gandalf in a small room near the Royal Chambers.

   “Now then.” Dírena said, as she sat down on the sofa beside her resurrected son. “The Arkenstone.” Everyone looked at her. “The thing about the Arkenstone is, that it’s literally the heart of the Mountain as it is the literal heart of the Heir to the Throne. Some say, that it has magical powers, to make it’s owner and bearer invisible, but that’s nonsense. It is in fact it’s just his heart.”

“As we have seen, it can bring dead back, but only the heir and only if a certain someone lays the stone on the heirs chest. The certain someone would be in this case Bilbo. Because he not only took the stone, but also gave it back and for some other reason perhaps, it worked. Thorin came back from the dead.”

   “Why didn’t we know about this.” Fili said and looked at his grandmother.

   “I myself didn’t thought it could even happen. It’s just a myth you know.” Dírena replied. Gandalf furrowed his eyebrows

   “Let me get this straight.” He said. “The Arkenstone’s powers are only affecting, if ever, the heir. And only a certain someone can actually get the Arkenstone to do so?”

   “Yes.” Dírena nodded.

   “Uncle.” Fili said, the crown on his head making him visibly uncomfortable. “If you want to…”

   “No.” Thorin said, one hand gently on his nephew hand. “You are king now and so it should be. You are the one that should have been king from the beginning on. I am not made for a throne. But you are.” The smile on Thorin’s face was broad. “Your brother and your mother are here to help you I guess. If I can, I will help you, but I won’t stay here for long.”

   “Thorin.” Bilbo said, voice low and still heavy with his tears. “Where are you going?”

   “I won’t go far from you anymore.” Thorin said and smiled. “Bilbo, when I was dead, I met my ancestor, Durin the Deathless. He told me, that in fact, I was under a spell. I was unable to tell any about it, so you all thought I had succumbed to madness. The only thing that would have healed me, would have been the Arkenstone.”

   “I am so sorry Thorin.” Bilbo whispered, tears running down his cheeks once more.

   “Please, don’t cry Bilbo. You have cried enough because of me.” Thorin cleared his throat before continuing. “I grew more and more obsessed and aware of you, while I was under that spell. I somehow knew that you had it. And to be honest I fell in love with you.” The hobbit’s cheeks reddened.

“You held my heart, treating it as something precious and delicate. You looked after it, held it in your hands and close to your heart. You made me me again like no one else would have been able to. After all these years, I lived loveless, I learned to love once more.” Thorin took Bilbo’s hand and smiled gently. “That’s why I wanted to ask you, if you wanted to accept my offer to court you.” Bilbo’s eyes widen.

“I know, this might be sudden and weird. I have been dead for longer time and you thought I was gone, but would you grant me the honour and the chance to make right the wrongs I did. As I said I would follow you everywhere.” Thorin’s eyes glowed with fondness and his mother smiled, hands clasped. Bilbo swallowed and then smiled.

   “Yes.” He whispered, still unable to grasp the total of events. “Yes, I want to be your husband.” The he burst into happy tears.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Thorin smiled as he lifted up an acorn.

   “Bilbo.” He shouted, rising again as his joints ached.

   “Yes?” The white haired, wrinkled hobbit came into the garden.

   “An acorn.” Thorin said and handed it to his husband.

   “O Thorin!” Bilbo laughed and shook his head. He took it and stuffed it into his jacket pocket. “Come on!” The two left the garden the eat dinner. Behind them, a big oak tree grew in the small garden, standing out proudly over the apple trees around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, giving Kudos and commenting!


End file.
